In general, there are plural terminals for being connected to conducting lines in an insulation displacement connector (IDC). The terminals are located in a terminal base, and it is possible that the terminal base is perpendicularly set on a printed circuit board. During the operation, the IDC is usually connected to a network plug via a Keystone Jack.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows an insulation displacement connector 10 disclosed in the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 537544. As shown in FIG. 1, the four conducting lines 13, 14, 15 and 16 on the cover 11 would be stabbed by the clips 19 after the cover 11 is rotated around the shaft 18 of the connecting main body 17 to attach to the terminal base 12.
By the insulation displacement connector 10, a traditional specific stabbing device (not shown) would be not necessary for stabbing the conducting lines 13, 14, 15 and 16. Whatever, since the stabbing action is performed by rotating the cover 11 around the shaft 18, the lines 13, 14, 15, and 16 would be stabbed one by one and it is necessary to check the precision of the relevant stabbing depths all the time. Therefore, it is not so convenient. In addition, since an operator has to press the cover 11 so as to rotate the cover 11, it is really laborious.
As above-mentioned, a new insulation displacement connector and the relevant stabbing method used thereby being able to save the relevant labor and increase the stabbing efficiency are really desired.